thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodger
Dodger is a tank engine from the Great Northern Railway that works at Vicarstown Coal Mines. Bio Dodger was built at Doncaster in 1914, and worked at Ardsley, after working in the West Riding, for nearly his entire career before coming to Sodor. In 1923, he was fitted with a 16-element Robinson superheater, which was removed in 1930 when he was rebuilt into a larger J50. In 1948, at Nationalization, he moved to Doncaster, and in 1950 he was bought by the Fat Controller to work at Vicarstown Coal Mines. Unfortunely in 1951, he was buried in an avalanche. He was rebuilt at Doncaster, since the damage had been quite bad, and he had started wheezing before. Since then, he has remained allocated at the coal mines, with a shed being built for him, and a logo appilied in 1960. In 1991, he was put in charge of the connection between the Norramby and Kirk Ronan Branch Lines until a new engine was built. Since then, he has been friends with Russell and remained at Vicarstown Coal Mines. He is currently on an overhaul after severely damaging his piston on Christmas Eve whilst bravely trying to bring the needy at Cronk their baked goods. He is due to be back in time for his 100th birthday in April. He is usually stationed at Vicarstown Coal Mines, but also shunts at Vicarstown and acts as a banker when needed. Persona He is a cheerful but michievious tank engine that likes surprising engines and trucks. His work at Mines has left him with a love to work with trucks. He is not fond of Diesels, but gets along well with the Electric Engines. Though well liked and respected, the big engines complain if he's to do an important job. Livery He is currently in NWR black with 68899 on his cab and the Vicarstown Coal Mines logo on his tanks. He was also painted NWR blue with red lining from 1951-1964, and VCM logo applied in 1960. Before coming to Sodor, he was painted BR black with red lining and the BR cycling lion logo on tanks. Basis He is based on a Gresley J50 (GNR Class J23) 0-6-0T engines. He was a smaller prototype J51/1 until 1930. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 8- Henry, James, and Nexus *Season 10- Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble, Snow (non-speaking role), Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast (mentioned), and New Year Problems *Season 11- Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (non-speaking role), Nix and the Troublesome Boys (cameo), Night Engine, Edward Returns, and Dennis' Visit *Season 12- Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration, Bowled Out, Percy's Important Job, Dirty Percy, A Surprise for Percy, and Freedom at Last! *Season 13- Enterprising Engines Part 1 (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 2, New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role), and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14- Edward to the Rescue (non-speaking role), and Nix and the Flying Kipper. *Season 15- Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. Mini-series: *Dodger the Coal Mines Engine- all. *Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine- Laugh While You Work, and A Special Treat. He also appeared in David's Biography. Specials: *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Nix's Determination *The Case of the Missing Engines *The Restoration of Vicarstown Trivia *Dodger's numbers were real. The engine possessing these numbers was scrapped in 1961 at Stratford Works. The engine also worked and expirenced much of Dodger's Pre-Sodor life. *Dodger has joint ownership with the North Western Railway and Vicarstown Coal Mines. Gallery Dodger'sprototypeGNR.jpg|Dodger's prototype Credits *Thanks to The LNER Encyclopedia, Rail UK, and BR Date Base for information on BR No. 68899. Also thanks to The LNER encyclopedia for GNR No. 167 at Doncaster Category:Adventures on Rails Category:North Western Railway Category:Dodger the Quarry and Mines Engine Category:Other Railways